


Morning After Pains

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Tim and Kon first have sex is quite far from romantic. Tim is grouchy and Kon is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



Kon’s voice was small and filled with concern as he hovered around the bedside. “Are you okay Tim?” The man in question was lying face down into a fluffy pillow. Which made his reply muffled and beyond anyone’s ability to decipher.

 

Kon shuffled in closer, resting his head on the same pillow as he asked, “Say again?” Tim turned his head to the right, blue eyes glaring daggers at the Kryptonian as he hissed, “We. are NEVER. having sex. AGAIN.” Kon’s expression was worse than a kicked puppy’s.

 

“It wasn’t THAT bad!”

 

Tim’s grumbles were swallowed by the fluffy pillow as Kon meekly asked, “Was I…*that* bad?” Tim winced at the tone, easily reading the hurt and guilt in Kon’s voice before slowly rolling over to his side, wanting to look at Kon as he spoke.

 

Kon’s eyes, however, were busy staring at the corner of the bed sheet. His broad shoulders slumped and Tim could almost see the drooping ears and tail on his boyfriend. With a weary sigh, he raised a heavy hand up to Kon’s head, gently stroking the short hairs.

 

“No, it’s not that Kon…” Tim ruffled the soft hair at the nape of Kon’s neck as he forced himself to get the words out without turning red in embarrassment. “You were…good. Great even. It’s just…” And here came the blushing. “I can’t….” Kon’s eyes met him, wide with concern and worry, “You can’t what?”

 

“I can’t move.” He looked down at the collar of Kon’s t-shirt as he mumbled, “It hurts more than I thought it would.”

 

Kon brought a hand up to stroke Tim’s cheek, “Is there anything I can do to help? Get you some pain meds? A hot water bottle?” Tim pressed his cheek into the warmth of Kon’s hand, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain which made itself known in his lower back. “A hot bath would be great actually.”

 

“Whatever you want Timmers.” He leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Tim’s nose before quickly walking over to the bathroom to get the bath started.

 

Tim watched Kon walk away, a small smile of appreciation flitting over his lips as he watched the meta walk. He wouldn’t admit it aloud (like…at all) but _that_ was a view that he wouldn’t ever tire of. He closed his eyes with a small (fairly tired) sigh as Kon closed the door (and cut off his view). Next thing he realized was that Kon was gently shaking his shoulder, “Hey Tim, wake up. The bath’s ready.”

 

Tim blinked hazily at the blue eyes hovering in front of his vision and sleepily held his arms out, “‘mkay.” Kon snorted lightly as he picked up Tim as gently as possible, using his TTK to avoid jolting Tim as much as possible. “You are _so_ out of it right after you wake up.” Tim sleepily nuzzled into Kon’s bare shoulder. ‘ _Huh…when did he take his shirt off?’_ he wondered sleepily as Kon carried him into the adjoining bathroom.

 

Oh well. Not like it was an important detail. Tim smiled and pressed a kiss against the golden skin in front of him, “Thank you Kon.” His smile widened at the answering kiss he felt on the top of his head, “Always Tim.”


End file.
